


Trust me even when it's hard

by Miss_Cherry



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cherry/pseuds/Miss_Cherry
Summary: English isn't my mother tongue





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mother tongue

Today was Mark's first day in his new school. Even if he was the teacher, he could bet he was more stressed than every students he was going to stand in frot of. He took a deep breath before opening the door, the heads of all the teenagers in the room turning towards him.Mark gulped as he closed the door.

 

"Hello everyone.My name is Mark Tuan and I'll be your science teacher for the rest of the year. I would like you to introd-"

 

Mark was shut up by the door opening on a blonde student that lookes older than him and Mark started to wonder if it wasn't actually the case. The student walked silently into the room, straight to his seat.

 

"Apologies?" asked Mark, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Accepted"

 

Some of the students laughed while others gasped at the disrepect of the boy toward their teacher.

 

"What's your name?"

"Jackson.Do you want my number as well?"

"You'll stay at the end of the class"

"I can't, I have a cigarette to smoke and a can of beer to drink"

"You should quite anyway. You'll stay."

 

During class, Jackson wasn't paying attention at all. Instead, he was doodleing, yawning and throwing paper bullets to the poor boy sitting in front of him. When the bell rangs, all of the student immediately got up, including Jackson.

 

"Jackson stay"

"Can I have your number then?"

"Sit down"

 

Jackson did as told.

 

"I"m serious about getting your number, Mark."

"Don't call me by my first name and no, you can't get my number, that's inappropriate."

"Then can we at least go like, on a date? Not a public date, but... I don't know, maybe here, after the class... Please?..."

"Jackson. I am your teacher, I am ten years older than you. It's not going to happen."

"But if you weren't my teacher, would you have accepted?"

"... I can't..."

 

Mark closed his eyes. Did he wanted to go on that date with Jackson? Yes he did. He couldn't say that the teenager didn't attract him. But... Jackson was ten years younger than him.

 

"No one will know, if it's what you're afraid of. But please give me a chance.''

 

Jackson's voice was so sweet that it made Mark's heart drop. Jackson reached forward and took Mark's hand in his own. The teacher's mind was telling him to take his hand back but he did what his heart wanted and squeezed Jackson's hand.

 

"Okay. We can try. You'll stay after class tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

When Jackson entered the class the next day, Mark noticed that he wasn't wearing a cap, an old shirt and a bleach stained jean but a nice t-shirt, white with four row of four black star, a simple black jean and an expensive looking leather jacket. Mark realized that he was really taking this to heart. During the lesson, Jackson wasn't doodeling, yawing or playing. He was listening taking notes and smiling occasionally to Mark when their eyes met each other. Finally, the bell rang. Jackson took all his time to put his stuffs back in his bag. When everyone had left, he looked at Mark and walked toward him.

 

"Thank you for accepting to see me. "

"Jackson, you know that this... date... might lead to nothing, right?"

"I love you. I'm sure of that, Mark. But if you don't love me, then it's fine. I'll get over you. "

 

Mark had thought about this the night before: he was physically attracted to Jackson but that didn't mean that he was in love with him. But... His heart was beating so fast when he was talking or even standing in front of Jackson. And he couldn't help but think about the teenager almost all the time. Didn't that mean something?

 

"I.. feel something for you, Jackson. But... it's difficult. You understand that? "

"No one will know. "

 

Jackson smiled in such a sweet way that Mark wanted to kiss this smile off his face.

 

"Ok. We can date. But there are going to have a few rules. "

"Alright. I'll do anything. "

"First: no sex or anything similar until your 18th birthday. Second: You can't call me by my first name unless we are alone. Third: You can't talk about going out on dates unless we are alone. Fourth: Try not to stay always near me. "

"Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"You should leave now. See you tomorrow. "

 

Jackson got up and kissed Mark's cheek beafore leaving, whispering a soft "See you tomorrow, Mark.". Mark touched his cheek, smiling like an idiot alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been one year since Mark and Jackson started to date. They were both still deeply in love. Jackson stopped drinking and smoking.

 

"You told me to quit, didn't you?" was Jackson's answer when Mark asked what motivated him.

 

Everything was going for the best for the couple until one afternoon. This afternoon, Mark was preparing his next class when a man around forty years old stormed into the room. He looked angry and ready to kill someone.

 

"What do you think you are doing with my son ?!"

 

Oh. Jackson's father.

 

"You are a  27 years old man dating a 17 years old boy! Are you aware of that?! I could sue you!"

"Sir... I know that our relationship is unusual, but I truly love your son. And he loves me too..."

"How can you be so sure that he loves you? He is a teenager. He doesn't know what is love. And what have you done to him anyway? You used him for sex? You are a monster!"

 

At first, Mark was shocked to hear this man -the father of his boyfriend- saying that he used Jackson only for sexual purposes. But then, he somehow found the courage to answer.

 

"Sir, I would never do something like that to Jackson. At first, I thought that whatever he felt for me wasn't going to last. But it did. And I feel the same for him. I truly cre for your son and I could naver hurt him."

 

Mr Wang didn't answer to this, not knowing how to react. Whenhe finally found something to say, Mark felt like his whole world collapsed around him.

 

"Fine. Since you managed to made him stop smoking and drinking, I won't charge you. But don't you dare seeing him after class or wherever that isn't during your class."

 

After saying those harsh words, Mr Wang left the classroom, leaving a shocked and sad Mark alone in the room.


End file.
